Fue aquella vez
by Naishlyn
Summary: Fue aquella vez en la que se dio cuenta de que Hanji Zoe era más para él que una simple compañera.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Fue aquella vez en la que finalmente se dio cuenta de que Hanji Zoe significaba más para él que una simple compañera.

Estaban en una expedición fuera de los muros, en alguno de los bosques de las afueras, acababan de concederle el permiso de capturar titanes luego de hallar el cuaderno de Ilse. Montado en su caballo, Levi miraba fijamente hacia al frente. Tratando de ignorar deliberadamente el parloteo que salía de la boca de la castaña

—... le daré de comer, probaré su resistencia al dolor y… Oi, Levi, ¿me estás escuchando?

—No

Hanji hizo un puchero, descontenta con su respuesta ¿Qué esperaba? Todos sabían lo sincero que era

—No es justo, ¡yo siempre escucho cuando me hablas!

—Ah, ¿eso hacías cuando perseguiste sola a aquel titán la vez pasada, a pesar de haberte dicho que te detuvieras?— dijo él, observando de soslayo el avergonzado rostro de la chica

—Esto…

Ocurrió tan rápido. En un momento Hanji cabalgaba sobre su fiel amigo y al otro se encontraba en el suelo, mientras su montura era aplastada por un titán de 8 metros y Levi, oh, poseedor de excelentes reflejos Levi, se alzaba por encima del ser y le rebanaba la nuca.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— gritó horrorizada la científica, lejos de estar siquiera un poco perturbada por casi morir— ¡Hubiera sido un perfecto espécimen!

—…

Levi envainó sus cuchillas y montó de nuevo su caballo sin ofrecerle su mano para levantarla y dispuesto a seguir el camino. Peeeeero, no podía ser tan fácil, ¿no? No.

Pronto gritos de su equipo de treinta soldados empezaron a sonar a toda voz ¿En qué segundo los titantes los habían rodeado? Joder, había siquiera dos docenas de ellos.

—¡Vayan a los árboles y ataquen desde allí!— ordenó, usando su equipo de maniobra tridimensional para ponerse a la altura del gigante que se hallaba más cercano a él y matarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el siguiente.

Y con el siguiente.

Y el siguiente.

Y el siguiente.

Hasta que…

—¡Ehh, por aquí!

No no no no no, no podía ser posible; tal vez, si simulaba no oír…

—¡Ven aquí grandote, solo quiero hablar contigo!

Mierda

Cambió de dirección, dirigiéndose directamente hacia aquellos estúpidos gritos que sin duda venían de la gafotas esa ¡¿Por qué era tan imprudente?!

—Capitan… Levi…— escuchó apenas, pero fue lo suficiente. Su cabeza giró y se topó con una escena que había presenciado incontables veces antes, y que aún lo golpeaba como si fuera la primera vez: uno de sus soldados, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo atrapada en la boca llena de dientes de un titán, su rostro pálido por la pérdida de sangre y contorsionado en una mueca de dolor. Era demasiado tarde para él, lo sabía, debería de haber seguido adelante y tratar de salvar a aquellos que aún podían sobrevivir. Empero, una parte de él, pequeñísima, que se supone debió quedar enterrada cuando vio (lo que quedaba de) los cadáveres de Furlan e Isabel en ese fatídico día, deseaba que por lo menos sus últimos momentos no fueran en las fauces de un titán.

Así que otra vez modificó su rumbo, apareció justo detrás del ser y con facilidad y destreza cortó la carne de su cuello.

Muerto.

Al tiempo en que el vapor salía del enorme cuerpo, se agachó al lado del rostro y jaló al soldado fuera de la jaula que formaban los dientes del titán.

—Capitan… Levi…— sonrió tembloroso, tratando de alzar su mano manchada de sangre. Levi la agarró, no importándole en lo absoluto la suciedad— ¿Puede… decirle a la líder… Hanji… que siento… no… haberle…ayudado?

Levi no servía para dar palabras de aliento, lo suyo era más la intimidación, por lo que asintió con la cabeza en un gesto que esperaba fuera de solemnidad y presenció los últimos segundos del soldado, la mano que sostenía perdió fuerza y finalmente quedó inerte

Sacudió el pesar que amenazaba su cuerpo y se levantó, no tenia tiempo para eso, no con una idiota que trataba a los titanes como si fueran perros. Grandes y feos perros.

La encontró pronto, en frente de un gigante de 6 metros que se agachaba despacio hacia ella con la mano estirada. Hanji se veía tan feliz y emocionada, que Levi juraba que le brillaban los ojos, con estrellitas y todo.

¿Alguien quería alguna otra prueba de su locura?

—Eso, ven aquí grandote. Solo quiero ser tu amiga, eso es.

Levi confirmó que los soldados a cargo de las cuerdas con estacas estaban en sus posiciones y cuando solo centímetros separaban a la castaña del titán, él dio la orden

—¡Ahora!

De esa forma, fue capturado el primer titán en la historia de la humanidad.

—

—¿Cuántas bajas?— preguntó de forma seca y directa. El chico a su lado se movió nervioso

—Diecisiete, señor.

Levi dio un asentimiento, y el soldado corrió lejos de allí. Suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ¿Qué podría decirle a los familiares de los caídos? Dios, el no… no quería darle esas noticias a ellos. De hecho, el no estaba obligado a hacerlo, y sin embargo…Chasqueó la lengua. Otra vez esa parte de él hacía acto de presencia.

—¡Capitan Levi!

Era el mismo chico de antes.

—¿Qué?

—E-es la líder Hanji, el titán logró soltarse de una de sus ataduras y-y…

Levi no lo dejo terminar, ya se hallaba en dirección al patio de aquel lugar que tomaron como base. Terror como nunca antes había sentido lo motivaba a avanzar más rápido. Pensamientos acerca de sus momentos con esa mujer, sus locuras y comentarios sobre titanes, rondaban por su mente. Pero, sobre todo, había uno que se repetía incansablemente :

Por favor, no ella. Cualquiera menos Hanji

Fue mas o menos ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella. Diablos, ahí se dio cuenta de que _estaba enamorado de ella._


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Mataron al titán?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Hanji Zoe dijo al despertar después de casi ser aplastada por uno de esos seres y romperse varias costillas en el proceso.

¿El problema? Se las dijo a la persona equivocada: Levi Rivaille. Quien al escuchar dicha pregunta por poco y la estrangula allí mismo

—¿Yyyy?— insistió la castaña agarrando a Levi del cuello de su chaqueta— Por favor, dime que no mataron al titán, porfavorporfavorporfavorpor…

 _¡PLAF!_

El rostro de la chica fue girado hacia la derecha

—Eso— remarcó la palabra— fue por tu imprudencia

 _¡PLAF!_

—Eso—se acerco a su anonadado rostro— fue por imaginar que no mataríamos a un titán si éste amenazaba tu vida

Soltó las manos de la chica de sí mismo y le cogió las mejillas

—Y esto… por hacer que me preocupe por ti

Entonces la besó.

Y tan pronto como lo hizo se apartó, saco su cuerpo fuera de la silla en la que estaba y salió de la habitación de ella.

Dejando a una sonrojada Hanji observando el lugar por donde se iba

—

Más tarde, Levi salía de ducharse a su habitación, tan solo con los pantalones de corte bajo que usaba para dormir y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, pensando en lo que hizo. No se arrepentía, en lo absoluto. Aunque ahora era muy probable que ella empezara a evitarlo.

Estaba secando su cabello cuando Hanji entró apresuradamente a su cuarto y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo… y permaneció así mientras su mirada bajaba desde su cara hasta sus desnudos pies. Levi arqueó la ceja y chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro, espabilándola

Con un respingo, ella sacudió la cabeza

—¿Vas a decirme a que has venido o te consigo un balde para la baba?— no había arrogancia en su tono, nada más que la seca sinceridad que lo caracterizaba— No quiero que ensucies el suelo de habitación

—¡No estoy babeando!— aún así, ella paso una mano por su mentón, para asegurarse. Levi no podía evitar la diversión interna que vino a él con aquel gesto— Como sea, enano, vine aquí a preguntarte… a preguntarte…

Sus mejillas se coloreaban con cada segundo que pasaba, Levi se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Porquémebesaste?

—Vocaliza, idiota. No entendí lo que dijiste— él no iba a demostrar que sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho. Resultado de pasar demasiado tiempo escuchando sus parloteos.

—¿Por qué me besaste?— preguntó esta vez de forma clara, mirándolo a los penetrantes ojos que poseía

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti— dijo sin reparos. Ella abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida. Empero no dejó que aquello frenara su curiosidad. Tenía plena confianza en que él contestaría sus preguntas con franqueza

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé

—¿No lo sabes? Pero entonces…¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto?

—Supongo que me gustabas hace tiempo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que te vi media muerta en la mano de ese titán—un encogimiento de hombros le siguió a aquella confesión.

Henji caminó, acercándose a Levi, de modo que sus pies estaban a centímetros de los de él.

—No se lo que es estar enamorada— susurró— ¿Qué se siente?

A este punto, Rivaille vaciló un poco, entonces respondió.

—Se siente…— resopló— Cuando pienso en ti, palabras como loca, obsesionada, imprudente, despistada y sinónimos vienen a mi mente. Además de los distintos discursos tuyos sin sentido y agotadores que das acerca de los titanes

Una mirada de confusión abarcó su cara

—Pero —continuó—, a la par de esas palabras que podrían sonar ofensivas a cualquiera, aparece una frase siempre. Incluso antes del asunto con el titán.

—¿Cuál?

—No la cambiaría por nada en el mundo

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

—Vale— ella asintió, como si constatara un hecho— Entonces, creo que también estoy enamorada de ti, mini-capitán.

Pudo haber sido por sus palabras, o también por ese estúpido apodo que le puso, sea como fuera, Levi se quedó inmóvil mientras la castaña se abalanzaba golpeando su cuerpo con el suyo y plantaba un beso en sus labios.

Y luego ella se quejó, apartándose levemente.

—Idiota, gafotas de mierda— suspiró él, alzándola con una delicadeza de la que ella no le creía capaz y depositándola en la cama. Se reprendió a sí mismo, también, por no acordarse de sus heridas cuando llego corriendo a su habitación

—Olvidé que estaban allí— sonrió culpable. Él resopló de nuevo, solo ella se olvidaba de algo así

—Te quedaras aquí, y no te moverás hasta que te cures

— Oh, ¿de verdad?— lo miró maliciosa— ¿Ni si quiera para bañarme?

—….

Y si, esa mirada fue suficiente para que ella estallara en carcajadas. Dolorosas carcajadas.

—Auch, dueeele

—Hubieras pensado en eso antes de ponerte al alcance del titán


	3. Chapter 3

Meses después de aquellas confesiones, ellos seguían comportándose como siempre lo hacían, con la única diferencia de que por las noches Hanji se cruzaba a su habitación y pasaban las noches hablando e intercambiando besos.

Sep, la vida era bueeena.

Salvo por un pequeño detalle: las reacciones de su cuerpo. Y es que, cada vez era más habitual que sus sesiones de besuqueo fueran terminadas por él, quien no quería que Hanji se percatara de cómo alteraba cierta parte de su anatomía. No por vergüenza, para nada. Sino porque tenia el pequeño presentimiento de que la castaña no sabía nada acerca del tema, a juzgar por las inocentes preguntas que le hacia cuando la apartaba

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que me apesta el aliento?"

"¿Beso mal?"

"¿Estás cansado?"

"¿Apesto, a caso? ¡Juro que ayer si me bañé!"

Suspiró. Sus evasivas no durarían tanto tiempo, Hanji era una investigadora nata y tarde o temprano acabaría por enterarse, y Levi no deseaba que ella se sintiese obligada a algo solo porque él no podía controlar su cuerpo.

—

Un cuerpo encima del suyo lo levantó. Refrenando el reflejo de atacar que tenia tan arraigado, gruñó. Hanji

—Oi, Levi, ¿esa es la forma de tratar a tu..—se interrumpió a si misma— Espera, ¿Soy tu novia?

—Supongo— dijo con el rostro neutro

—Pero… no me lo has pedido —cruzó los brazos mientras se sentaba en su pelvis y lo miró desde arriba, siendo inconsciente de la lucha interna que tenia el pelinegro gracias al gesto— ¿Enano? ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara rara

Oh, bueno, tal vez no ocultó muy bien su expresión como creía

—¿Levi?— se movió ligeramente, y asentó todo su peso sobre él. Allí cayó en cuenta de que algo crecía dentro del pantalón del chico — ¿Pero que…?

Un segundo después, Hanji se hallaba bajo el cuerpo de Levi, quien separó sus caderas de las de ella y le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, idiota?— ese fue un intento de distraerla

—Claro, mini-capitán

No puede ser, ¿funcionó?

—Aunque estoy curiosa, ¿Eso que sentí fue una erección?

Nop, no resultó. Levi hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la castaña. Olía a químicos y a polvo.

—Respondeee

—Sí

—¿Si qué?

—Si, era una erección.

—¿Era? ¿Ya no la tienes?

Entonces hizo algo que Levi no se esperaba: cruzó sus tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda y alzó sus caderas, rozándose contra su parte inferior y arrancando un sonido estrangulado de su garganta

—¿Qué haces, loca?

—Constatando un hecho— sonrió traviesa— Me deseas

—Con tus cuatro ojos, ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta de eso antes

—Nunca lo demostraste

—…

—Oh, espera, por eso has estado así de raro estas ultimas semanas?

—…

Un incómodo silencio cayó, Levi se negaba a mirarla a los ojos. Hasta que..

—Oi, Levi, ¿Me haces el amor?


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Lemon**

* * *

Él se quedó inmóvil. ¿En serio esas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¿O sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada?

Hanji, en cambio, no esperó respuesta y se zafó de su agarre, cogiendo su rostro y uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, con su lengua rozando tentativamente.

¿Gracias a eso? Levi perdió el poco control que tenía y devoró la boca ajena, sus lenguas haciendo un erótico baile que logró que un sonoro gemido saliera de ella. ¡El nunca la había besado así antes!

Sus besos bajaron, aterrizando en su cuello y demorándose allí, pequeñas succiones que tenían a la castaña ladeando la cabeza en una muda súplica de que siguiera con sus atenciones. Levi metió las manos por debajo de la vieja camiseta de ella, palpando sus pechos, y luego se detuvo.

—¡E-ey!— reclamo, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas — ¿Por qué paras?

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? No habrá vuelta atrás

—Si quiero, Levi

Él asintió, incorporándose a sí mismo a ella en el camino.

—Vale, desnúdate

Ella lo miró confusa, ¿que ella se desnudara? ¿No iba a hacerlo él? Levi clavó sus ojos en los suyos, expectante. Por lo que terminó por hacerlo, con ligera vergüenza pues él estaba aún vestido

Su hambrienta mirada la recorrió entera, demorándose en unos lugares más que en otros. El calor que veía ahí la tuvo juntando fuertemente las piernas en un vago intento de aligerar la necesidad que surgía en la uve de sus muslos.

—¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿Te acobardaste?— sip, esa era Hanji disimulando sus nervios.

Levi se acercó, acechándola, haciendo que retrocediera por instinto hasta que cayeron de nuevo en el colchón. Entonces subió ambas manos y a la par en que la derecha amasaba y pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, el se encargaba con su boca de estimular y chupar el otro.

Jadeos salieron de ella, los tirones que sentía en sus pechos iban directo a su clítoris (recién descubierto por obra de aquellos viejos libros de su escritorio que nunca pensó en leer) y provocaban que su espalda se arqueara. Él bajó su izquierda, trazando un camino en dirección a ese lugar que rogaba por su toque. Y, ¿cuando su mano estuvo allí?

Ella vio el cielo.

Sus ojos bien podrían haberse quedado en blanco del placer que suponía tener su mano extendida abarcándola. Pero entonces el usó sus dedos.

Y Hanji estaba muy malditamente segura de haberlo llamado Dios.

Primero tanteó su entrada con el dedo medio, deslizándolo de arriba hacia abajo entre sus labios, ayudándose de su humedad, y luego lo introdujo con un lento movimiento. Ella ahogó un grito al morderse el labio, antes de que él reclamara su boca de forma apasionada y empezara a moverlo.

Entonces agregó otro.

Sus caderas acogían a esos dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello, de hecho, estaba tan centrada en lo que Levi le hacía a su cuerpo que cuando éste mordió su cuello, llegó al climax. Olas y olas de placer la dejaron exhausta, pero sabía que aún no terminaba. Faltaba él.

—Le-levi— gimió, abriendo los ojos que se le cerraron gracias a su liberación. Lo buscó, ansiando sus labios, empero el capitán besaba un camino por su vientre— Levi, que est- ¡Oh dios mío!

Seeeeeep, él la estaba besando allí, justo donde sus dedos habían estado antes.

Aunque no es que hubiese dejado de usar esos ( ¡Oh, tan mágicos!) dedos; al contrario, los tenía separándola para su lengua, su ( maravillosamente) juguetona lengua. Su clítoris parecía ser la meta de Levi, visto que hacía de todo para que su hinchazón aumentara. Pequeñas y livianas mordidas acompañadas de succiones que intercalaban entre profundas y leves, y que la tenían exclamando un montón de ''¡Oh dios mío!''

Cuando estuvo temblorosa y satisfecha, con las piernas débiles de tanto goce, él colocó sus antebrazos alrededor de su cabeza y empujó algo en ella.

Espera, ¡¿En qué momento se sacó la ropa?!

Con ayuda de sus codos se incorporó levemente, observando hacia abajo. ¡Mierda! Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, salvo por los libros de anatomía que estaban en su escritorio, y a juzgar por lo que sus ojos veían, esas hojas estaban MUY equivocados acerca del tamaño de los penes.

O al menos, del tamaño del de Levi. ¿O era mini-levi? ¿Los hombres le ponían nombres a sus penes?

—Oi, Levi

Él se detuvo

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo se llama tu pene?— al obtener una mirada en blanco (¿y tal vez un poco enojada?) de su parte, ella reformuló la pregunta— Es decir, ¿Tu pene tiene nombre? Porque he oído que algunos-

Su cabeza bajó en un borrón y succionó con fuerza uno de sus pezones, la femenina espalda se arqueó y el cerebro de la castaña se desconectó de su boca

—¿Qué decías?

Ella negó con la cabeza, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

—Eso creí.

Prosiguió con su labor, entrando de forma lenta en ella, sin pausas. Henji cerró con fuerza sus ojos ante el dolor, arañándole la espalda y casi asfixiándole.

Al detenerse, ya completamente adentro, Levi llenó su cara de besos, pequeños y dulces besos que la relajaron de a poco (y la sorprendieron, puesto que no creía que el frío capitán hiciera gestos parecidos. Lo que demostraba cuánto no lo conocía. Todavía. Se encargaría de arreglar eso después.)

Y empezó a moverse, de manera leve al principio, con cuidado de no provocarle más dolor. Pero era imposible que dejase de dolerle ya que era su primera vez, y las primeras veces tienden a doler (según lo leído).

Así pensaba antes de que Levi obrara su magia en sus pezones. Otra vez.

No es que fuera menos doloroso, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora se distraía (en una mezcla de placer y dolor) con las succiones y mordiscos en sus pechos y no con las embestidas cada vez más rápidas de Levi.

Hanji sintió que de un momento a otro sus embistes perdían potencia y de repente se detenía, con temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo y el rostro contraído en una mueca avergonzada de placer ¿Se había corrido?

Pasó un minuto, y Levi salió de ella cuidadosamente, quitándose el condón (¡¿Cuándo se lo puso?!)

—¿Estás bien?

—Algo adolorida, pero si— asintió Hanji, observando como Levi, sacando un pañuelo de quién sabe donde, limpió los restos de sangre en sus piernas. Sin previo aviso, el chico volvió a posar sus labios (y su lengua) en esa adolorida zona. Yyyy Hanji olvidó su dolor.

Dios, esa lengua debería ser puesta como medicina.

 **Fin**


End file.
